guitarherofandomcom-20200222-history
I'm Not Okay (I Promise)
"I'm Not Okay (I Promise)" is a song by My Chemical Romance which is about a boy loves a girl very much, and she likes him as well, but not enough to break up with her boyfriend to be with only him. The two sneak around, and continue to do so though her boyfriend has nearly caught them multiple times. But there is jealousy when the boy sees the girl with her boyfriend. His many attempts at convincing her to break off her relationship with her boyfriend fall short. He finally tells her he will no longer sneak around because it wears him out to deal with the secrecy. She makes attempts at charming him into staying, but he no longer falls for her acts. But he is still heartbroken, because he did love her very much. As much as he tells her he is all right, he is not. This was inspired by lead singer Gerard Way's experience in high school. He was really in love with this girl, but he found all of these photographs she had taken with her boyfriend, and Gerard felt really upset. This song ties into the concept of the CD. A man and woman (Helena) get in a car crash and the man dies (and goes to hell) but the woman survives (even though the man at first thinks she's dead as well). The man has to kill 1000 evil souls to be with Helena again. So, this song could also be about the man not being okay. Before playing this as an encore during their 2005 American tour, Gerard Way would say that this is a song for anyone who has ever been unfaithful, or has ever had their heart broken. The lyrics, "You sing the words but you don't know what it means to be a joke and look another line without a hook" are saying that other bands may sing about being nerdy and bullied, but they don't actually know how that feels. "You said you read me like a book, but the pages are all torn and frayed" means that she thinks she knows everything about him, but he's a lot more complicated than she thinks he is. The song is playable in Pandora's tier in Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock. Sections Intro Verse 1 Chorus 1 Verse 2 Chorus 2 Guitar Solo Build The Breakdown...Literally Chorus 3 Lyrics Well if you wanted honestly That's all you had to say I never want to let you down or have you go It's better off this way For all the dirty looks The photographs your boyfriend took Remember when you broke your foot From jumping out the second floor? I'm not okay I'm not okay I'm not okay You wear me out What will it take to show you That it's not the life it seems? I've told you time and time again You sing the words but don't know what it means To be a joke and look Another line without a hook I held you close as we both shook For the last time take a good hard look! I'm not okay I'm not okay I'm not okay You wear me out Way yay oh Forget about the dirty looks The photographs your boyfriend took You said you read me like a book But the pages are all torn and frayed But I'm okay I'm okay! I'm okay, now But you really need to listen to me Because I'm telling you the truth I mean this, I'm okay! Trust me I'm not okay I'm not okay Well, I'm not okay I'm really not okay Okay I'm not okay Songwriters *Frank Iero *Matt Pelissier *Raymond Toro *Gerard Arthur Way *Michael Way Category:Songs Category:Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock songs Category:6th Tier